


Camping, Not Emma Approved

by Carebeark5



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Camping, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet talks Emma and Alex into a weekend camping trip with her and Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping, Not Emma Approved

Emma couldn't remember a time when she had ever been happier. She still had no idea why she hadn't realized it sooner but she was glad she realized her feelings in time because if she hadn't....no she couldn't even imagine not having Alex in her life. 

Things between them were still relatively new but they had adjusted really easily. No doubt the result of having been friends their entire lives. There was no awkward 'getting to know you' period or awkward silences. It was just a natural shift.

Entering the building she flicked on the lights as she made her way to her office, dropping her purse on the desk she flicked on the computer and waited for it to boot up. She was usually the first to arrive and today was no different. Just then her phone pinged signaling a new message. Reaching for her purse she dug through it until she found her phone and smiled noticing it was a message from Alex.

Morning sweetie-A

She couldn't help but smile as she typed her reply. Really she hadn't been able to stop smiling since that day Alex told her how he felt about her.

Good morning, where are you? -E

On my way. Stopped for coffee-A

Did you... She started to type when she received another text.

Don't worry, I got your favorite-A

Your the best ;) -E

See you in a few-A

She opened her email and read through a few before she heard the sound of footsteps in the hall. He dropped the coffee onto the desk beside her and leaned in for a kiss. Emma decided to have a little fun with him and reached for the coffee instead but Alex was having none of that and held it just out of her reach. "Alex," she said with a laugh. 

"Nope not until I get a kiss." 

"But you know I need my morning coffee before I'm fully functional." She lied, Emma had always been a morning person and had no problem getting up early. It was usually Alex who was pretty grumpy in the morning. 

"That's a lie and you know it," he said trying to keep a straight face as he turned to leave the room with both of their coffees. 

"No wait." She said as he stopped and turned back around. Stepping towards him, she smiled up at him before leaning in for a kiss. As soon as their lips met she slyly reached for the coffee cup while he was distracted. 

"Uh uh, you want coffee you have to pay the toll, " He said with a smirk.

Harriet had just arrived at the office and bypassing her desk she headed straight for Emma's office. She had to find out what Emma wanted her to do today, but it looked as though she was a little busy at the moment. She turned and tried to leave quietly without them noticing but on the way back to her desk she tripped over a file box that was laying on the floor. 

Both Emma and Alex turned to the source of the sound. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt...I..." Harriet stammered nervously.

"It's fine Harriet," Alex told her as Emma took a sip of her coffee that he had momentarily forgotten about. "I'll let you two get started, I have some work to do anyways." Alex said as he reached out and grasped Emma's hand with his own before heading down the hall to his own office.

"I'm so sorry Emma." Harriet whispered as she entered the office.

"Oh Harriet don't worry about it. Come sit down, tell me how are things with you and Martin?" 

"Things are great. I'm so glad he decided to give me another chance." 

"Me too especially since I was the one who almost ruined your first chance." 

"No you weren't. You just have me advice, I was the one who went along with it." 

"Still I'm sorry Harriet." 

"It's all over with now." 

"Good." Emma said leaning to hug her friend.

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask you and Alex." Harriet said when she pulled back.

"Ok." 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go camping this weekend. Martin mentioned a camp ground that his family used to visit a lot and I though it could be fun." 

"Are you sure you don't want to be alone with Martin?" 

"Well I was thinking it would be good for you to get to know Martin and for him to get to know you. It would be like a couples camping trip." 

"Yeah it's a great idea but...camping?" 

"It's a lot of fun, well I haven't been since I was in Girl Guides but..." 

"I've never been but it doesn't seem all that fun to me. No internet, tv, modern conveniences." 

"But that's the best part, you get away from all that and just decompress." 

Just then the two women glances up when they heard a knock on the door. Alex smiled as the two of them, "Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to give you the budget for the party, I finished it." Emma took the paper from him their hands lingering when Harriet spoke up.

"Actually now that your here I can ask you too. I just asked Emma of the two of you would like to go camping this weekend." 

"Ah that sounds like fun." He said smiling down at Emma who gave him a look that could only be described as 'killer'. "Come on Emma, don't you tell your clients it's nice to try something new." 

"Yes but..." 

"Please Emma it would mean a lot to me." Harriet said teaming up with Alex to give a mock puppy dog look. 

Trying not to laugh at the image of her friend and boyfriend with their heads together pouting at her she could feel her resolve weakening. "Alright fine I'll go, but you owe me big time for this Knightley."


End file.
